During normal operation for a dual subscriber identity module (SIM) dual-active (DSDA) mobile communication device, the mobile communication device monitors the signal quality of the cell currently serving a subscription as well as the signal quality of neighboring cells. However, for the DSDA mobile communication device, if monitoring on one subscription is attempted during transmission on another subscription, receiver de-sense may occur on the receive chain of the monitoring subscription due to the proximity of a strong transmission signal on the other subscription.
When two subscriptions are in active data calls there is less opportunity for performing serving cell and neighbor cell monitoring on one subscription without receiver de-sense caused by transmission on the other subscription.